


Passing the Torch

by heeroluva



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Desperate Sex, Drabble, M/M, hockey magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Flower must pass on the gift the hockey gods gave him.





	Passing the Torch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Matt gasped, his hair standing on end, as Flower’s cock pressed inside of him, already feeling the flow of magic within him. At the pained sound that Flower made, Matt had to fight the urge to call it off, knowing that this was necessary. 

Each thrust of Flower into him, brings a growing pleasure that sits heavy in Matt’s gut as he’s filled with vitality that was once Flower’s. Matt pulls Flower down into a desperate kiss, trying to show Flower that while he might no longer be favored by the hockey gods of Pittsburg, Matt won’t squander Flower’s legacy.


End file.
